


【勇耀/Korchu】Candy

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Relationships: China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【勇耀/Korchu】Candy

王耀是被手臂的酸麻感给拖出梦境的，他猜这是因为任勇洙，事实证明确实是因为他，等王耀从任勇洙的怀里抽出手臂后觉得喉咙干渴发痒，便想起来喝水，哪想到那双手臂又像本能一样缠住了他。他只好无奈地说：“勇洙，能不能放开我…”  
“唔…哥醒啦？”任勇洙松开了粘住他的架势，“几点了…？”  
“八点半，怎么了？”  
“我昨晚两点才睡，大哥能不能让我多睡会？”  
“你确定是两点？”王耀想起做完他起夜的时候顺便看了一眼钟表，上面显示着两点三十分，而任勇洙还在戴着耳机打游戏，丝毫没发现自己从床上起来过。“说实话，每天不睡满七个小时你很容易变得健忘或者免疫力下降。总之对身体非常不好啊。勇洙，你实话说吧，你昨晚到底几点上床睡觉的？”  
“那…可能是四点吧，我没有在意时间，就，哥有在梦里梦见我吗？”  
“没有——”  
“那大哥现在在想我吗，有没有想我？”他捏着王耀的手臂，仿佛想把王耀重新钉回床上与自己保持腻成一团的状态。  
老是这样。王耀在心里叹了口气，这家伙太粘人也太话多了，一有空就会缠着自己，每次都会问：“哥有没有想我呢？”真是，我不就在你身边吗，为什么那么执着呢。王耀想。  
他之前每次的回答都是：“有。”这样任勇洙就会比平时更开心地看着他，偶尔会拿下巴蹭蹭他的肩膀，或者最直接地低下头来给他一个吻。但今天他换了一个回答：“现在没在想你。”  
王耀也顺便把他捏着自己手臂的手挪开了，没什么特殊的理由，他单纯觉得这种被粘住不放的触觉不太舒服。

任勇洙愣了一下，翻过身去把头埋在鲸鱼等身玩偶里，没有继续问下去。按照往常的惯例，他会一觉睡到中午，然后醒来吃午餐。  
“你还是要睡到中午吗？”  
“嗯……大哥不要忘了今天的约会。你说过今天晚上你会带我一起去一家你很喜欢的店里吃晚饭，我期待了差不多五天了。”  
“记得，你还是先睡会，醒来就可以吃午饭啦。”王耀用手指把头发暂时梳理整齐了一些，把挡光的窗帘层帮想睡回笼觉的男孩拉上后就关上卧室门离开。  
任勇洙愣了一会，闭上眼睛却发现自己睡不着了，他翻来覆去十几分钟后觉得自己的回笼觉计划要失败了，这个时候人一般都会想一点往事来让自己重燃困意，任勇洙想：我不如梳理一下来留学的这几个月里发生了什么，才会和哥在一起的呢……？

留学前他听家里人商量，说是要他比起和同样的韩国留学生交流，更应该多和中国人交流汉语，不然留学就失去了本来的意义。任勇洙点头像是把家里人的话听进去了一样，其实脑子里还在想着刚才打游戏被对手嘲笑的事。  
临走前他从家里的书架上拿走了一本小说打发时间，很快他和这本小说的缘分就走到了尽头——他把书落在飞机上了，他一边拉着行李一边回想这本书的故事，书的宣传语说是神级的小说可在他心里就是疼痛青春文学而已，所以没看到结局他也没有可意难平的。不过后来在酒店里度过的几天他都在想男主最后在两个人间选择了谁，最后用平板电脑把电子书下载下来看到结局才满意。

在酒店里过了几天之后家里人通知他已经给他在学校附近租好这个学年的房子了，这个学校哪里都说得过去，就是住宿费实在太贵，通过渠道找到的外租房反而与之相比便宜点，于是他就住在距离学校半小时步行距离的公寓里。  
他住在六楼F号房，来的时候，楼下的门卫用开玩笑的语气问他这个生面孔是哪个系的。他结结巴巴地回答了，门卫说你普通话不标准啊，哪个省来的？他有点尴尬地笑着说自己是韩国来的，他那一刻突然觉得自己很害怕被刻板印象的话伤到，但还好，门卫只是说好啊记得你面孔，下次就不拦你了。  
外租房蛮大的，已经被房东清理过，表面上看着挺干净。配置是两房一厅有独立的卫生间和厨房。缺点就是客厅里有股不知道哪里来的奇怪的刺鼻香水味，后来他在整理房间的时候发现是沙发缝里漏了瓶破碎的香水，还有个用过的油滑的避孕套。恶心死了！他用纸巾捏着套和破碎的香水瓶子扔进了垃圾桶。当然上一个租客留给他的阴影不止这点，他在整理期间不断从房东没有清理的死角找出垃圾来，房东在微信里和他沟通时庆幸这房间终于被租给了像他这种有点洁癖的人。房东还说你最近最好写张纸条贴门上说房间已经换租了，不然怕不是每夜都得有人来敲门。  
哎西——那你这个狗崽子怎么和我家里人隐瞒这房子之前租给怪人的。他没把这句话发出去，一是不好惹着房东，二是汉文拼音打字键盘他因为不熟悉打得很慢，他打字那会儿房东连发了十条抱怨之前的租客，他就回了“嗯，是，很过分。”“希望你后来，不要遇到。”

他在学校的头一个月里确实只有和其余几个同样从韩国来留学的学生交流过，还加了学校里的留学生群，这个群里混杂了很多和他不是同一个国家来的人，基本上通用语是英语，相比汉文确实是英语方便沟通一点。  
还有一个困难就是他住的地方实在是离上课的地方有点远，加上他有爱熬夜打游戏的习惯，他基本都是睡了四五个小时就得床上爬起来，更多时候会直接用身体不舒服为理由来请早上的假。  
你的病还挺有规律的，怎么都是上午发作？  
他对辅导员的这句话感到不快，念书想不想认真是他任勇洙自己的事情。

熬夜打游戏，或者说是打游戏对任勇洙来说不止是消磨时光和解闷，他把这看成是人生里比较重要的事情。不重要仅当成喜好，就像他买女团的专辑也就只会在自己最喜欢的成员站里买一张单纯用来听的CD，这花不了什么钱，每次从生活费里抽160人民币差不多了。与之相比的是他打游戏基本每月要砸接近四位数，他与此同时还想买限量的潮牌的鞋和衣服，每个月差不多要砸两千多人民币，所以他选择在群友的介绍下去奶茶店当兼职。  
任勇洙现在回想起来觉得他那阵子砸钱不算是错误选项，如果他不把自己生活费往游戏和潮牌里砸，那他也不会去学校附近的奶茶店当流水线式兼职。最重要的事情是他就不会遇到王耀了。

他在奶茶店打的是小时工，没课他也会去。因为他口语不太好所以他就被安排到后台工作，前面叫号他就在后面摇奶茶，锤打柠檬，加海盐一类的。店长有次见到他，大约有认真谈过要不要让他干脆来做店面门面，毕竟上次有人还拜托店长问他的联系方式。任勇洙说你给了吗？店长说还没有，这不正好来征求你的意见，毕竟之前遇到性取向没对上找我发火最后辞职了的员工。  
他说自己这辈子都没谈过任何一次恋爱，性取向什么的也不清楚。从幼儿园到高中他都被繁忙的学习占满了空闲的所有时间，最重要的是他没有遇到命运里该出现的人。店长吐槽说你们韩国人未免也太爱说命运了吧，我每次找韩国人聊天，都能听到你们说命运。说回来，你到我奶茶店打工不也是命运的一环——美团外卖自动接了一单抹茶奶绿去冰正常糖，要加椰果，快去制作你命运里的奶茶吧。

真正的“命运中的奶茶”是他在一个秋日的下午制作出来的。那天下午除了他所有店员不是上课就是刚好没空来。当然这时店面也很冷清，他便开始刷手机上的社交网站，和网友吐槽他昨天在游戏里遇到的奇葩队友，上午上课的时候被老师抓到迟到一类的闲事。这时候他听到有人喊店员，他就放下手机走去前台，问：“请问您需要点什么呢？”  
“柠檬绿茶中杯…唔，想要去冰无糖的…”  
“好的，一杯柠檬绿茶…”他手在屏幕上划拉着，看着眼前的顾客问，“您是，确定要无糖的吗？”  
“嗯…我想了一下，半糖吧，毕竟摄入一点糖好像也没什么问题。”面前的顾客打开了支付码放在了屏幕上，任勇洙听见了后台的收款到账消息后，第一次对上了那双金棕色的，纯粹的眼睛。  
再看着盯着一个陌生的客人看实在太奇怪了。于是他收起了自己的偶像营业性咧嘴笑，问：“你要打包，还是带走，还是在奶茶店里喝呢？”  
“就在店里头。”  
“那我做好了，就帮你，把茶送到你坐的地方。”他有些紧张，他不知道这种莫名来的紧张感是因为自己第一次和客人交流还是因为刚才那双眼睛好像把他的魂魄吸了进去一样。  
“说回来，半糖会很苦吗？”  
“你没喝过吗？”他一边锤柠檬一边回答，咚咚咚的声音在店里回响，“其实，我也不知道，如果真的很苦，我拿回来给你，加糖吧？”  
“那就麻烦你啦！”  
任勇洙回忆到这里的时候其实已经快睡着了，那个伴随着柠檬香气和工业糖浆甜味的下午发生的一切深刻在了他的记忆里。如果不是楼下突然传来了装修声，狗杂种装修声为什么总在他想睡觉的时候出现啊！他一边在脑中怒骂一边起来拉开抽屉找出了发瘪的耳塞，虽然这个耳塞因为便宜不是很好用，但也足够让这心烦的噪声减少不少。

“我可以坐在你的对面吗？”任勇洙还没等顾客允许就坐在了他旁边的椅子上，“这个时间没客人。”  
“诶，你口音听起来有点…我不是说你不好，你说的话我有点听不懂。”顾客拿起半糖的柠檬茶喝了一小口，面容慢慢变得扭曲，甚至把舌头都伸出来了，“唔啊…好苦。”  
“我去给你加糖？”那时任勇洙的口语是一卡一顿地往外蹦的，“我忘了说，我是韩国人，我口语，不太好。”  
“谢谢…韩国人吗？”顾客接过了任勇洙拿来的加糖后的柠檬茶，“是留学生？”  
“是。我刚来了，一个月。”任勇洙想到了其他的交流方式，他在翻译器上输入了韩语，让它来帮忙转化成中文。时至今日他偶尔也会和中国人这么交流，毕竟真的太难学了。任勇洙在心里感叹了一下。  
【我刚来中国，没什么认识的人，就想找个人聊天。】他把手机屏幕推给正在享用加了糖的柠檬茶的顾客看，顾客看清楚屏幕上的字之后问他：“所以你完全能听懂中文吗？挺厉害的啊。”  
“对，我听力，比较好。”  
他们拉扯了一堆套近乎用的问题，任勇洙知道了顾客的名字，他叫王耀，现在是大三生。  
很快那杯柠檬茶见了底，任勇洙知道王耀要走了，想到这里他整个脑袋突然嗡嗡发响，呼吸也变得急促起来。是因为经常熬夜，还是其他原因？他于是开口问：“你可以留，一个联系方式吗？”  
“啊？可以，你扫一下我的微信码…”  
很老套的初识到这里便得以结束，他有了王耀的联系方式，他很想用自己的五指去轻梳王耀棕黑色的长发，这是命运吗？  
他盯着眼前的手机屏幕发呆，他纠结起店长之前和他说过的性取向问题，他的性取向到底是什么？他隐隐约约有觉得自己是男同性恋，但有朋友说他只是没有遇到他心动的女生而已，任勇洙当时辩白回去我就不能遇到心动的男生吗？其实他心里一直没个底数，人海茫茫，他的命运里真的会出现那个“灵魂伴侣”吗？  
还是说，他现在已经遇到了？

很快就到了下课的点，其他店员也都陆续回岗后，他停止了胡思乱想，继续开始努力地摇奶茶和锤打柠檬。  
\---  
【你认识我这么多年了，你来说说，我是不是同性恋啊？】  
任勇洙给他的亲故发去了这一条消息，过了几分钟亲故回他：【干嘛啊，我们勇洙是对我有意思吗？】  
【说什么呢，你这种直男自信什么呢kkk，我是觉得我最近认识的一个中国人对我有兴趣。】  
【发生什么了，男的还是女的？】  
【男人，我前几天在奶茶店遇到了他，和他说当朋友，他没有拒绝我还加了我的好友，这几天就一直在聊，聊得很顺…】任勇洙忽略了事实把在内心用自信心修改好的内容发了出去，刚才王耀用指头轻轻戳了他的脸几下的触感让他内心波动不已。【我今天关门的时候一抬手木刺划到大拇指了西八，崽子的木刺，我那个时候药箱没有创可贴了，就得去药店买，我路上遇到他了，他停下来用指甲钳帮我把刺捻出来，我就说谢谢，我不知道该说什么其他的，就想我前几天把指甲钳弄丢了得赶紧买。】  
【怎么听起来你对他很有意思啊？我们勇洙是不是在暗恋他啊，啧啧啧。】

对哦，说回来我是从那个时候开始暗恋他的？不对，应该是哥在暗恋我然后我们遇到了就心灵感应才会这样吧，话说为什么楼下钻地的还不停，要命啊！任勇洙翻了身，睡眠不足带来的心速加快让他有点烦躁，干脆把充满电的手机拿到了床上，翻找起来之前和亲故的聊天记录用来重温在脑海中有些不清晰的往事。

【哪有，我对他没感觉的。他后来还帮我包扎，问我要不要去吃饭，对我说既然你从那么远的地方飞过来那不如去吃点好的之类的，我愣了一下说好。然后我们去吃了面——和之前我和你说的那种面条不一样，嚼劲很足，汤也很好喝。说得上是我来中国之后吃得最香的一次。】  
【阿一古，我们勇洙怎么听起来像被包养的小白脸啊。不过你的脸确实能让别人给你买单啊，还记得秀恩姐之前给你买单的时候就说莫名其妙想给你的脸砸点钱，还问过我你有没有对象，我说姐，我们勇洙是同性恋可能性好大的，毕竟Twice和Loona的舞你都很熟。她就直接给我发黑脸的表情kkk】  
【我确实很有魅力让他心动不已吧！也难怪他约我去校区散步消食了，他比我矮半个头差不多，发型和其他男生不一样，留的是长发马尾辫，其他男生基本上是寸头和碎发那种，像我这种长度的都不多见。我当时和他边走边慢慢聊天，他很有耐心地听完我断断续续说的一些话，没听清我就凑到他耳边慢慢说。总之我很想捏捏看他的马尾辫，就问他你的辫子可以摸吗？他说你怎么总是在意我的辫子呢，我说我很少见到留这种发型的男生嘛——你几岁了？他看起来像没超过十五，却告诉我他二十六了，按照我们这里的算法是二十七。我有被惊讶到，他说家里有点事，前几年突然觉悟了重新考了大学。】  
【所以你之前居然没有问过他的年龄？】  
【哎我想大三的人，再怎么样没超过二十三吧，哦莫，二十七了，难怪他说话的方式看起来好成熟…】  
【你觉得他帮你挑刺还约你谈心就是暗恋你吗？我们勇洙还好意思说我过于自信kkk】  
【他…我们在校里转了几圈之后去便利店买了水，他说他住在寝室楼的五号，今天晚上还要赶任务所以先回去了。他把水瓶塞到我的胳膊窝里，我问他明天还有空出来转转么，他回了我一句我听不懂的话，不是口语化的汉语我听不懂啊西八…总之我直接说我没听懂了，他就戳了戳我的脸，说忙完了再在微信上聊吧。】

任勇洙翻完了关于他和王耀第一次散步相关的聊天记录，说实话，他自己回头看聊天内容感觉有点羞耻，这些发展就和电视上最普通的恋爱剧情毫无区别，显得自己像是怀春少男一样——但我难道不就是吗？  
他还是觉得自己最开始和王耀的两次偶遇只能用命中注定来解释。  
（王耀回答勇洙的一句话：这世间本没有意外和偶然，一切皆是因缘。）

中

经过那次手指受伤的巧遇后，他们聊得越来越热火朝天，共同话题是从读书的读后感开始，发展到任勇洙到店里拍到有意思的小零食都要发给王耀看一下的程度，就他那种浅层友情观来讲，他现在和王耀的关系也能算得上是“亲故”了，王耀总是给他发一只会在他们宿舍楼下等着喂食的猫的日常，圆滚的像个皮球，王耀这么形容这只猫：“看上去三秒钟没吃饭了好可怜啊。”  
他总是会用各种表情包回复王耀，回复关于这只胖猫咪相关的基本都是可爱卡通动物表情包。今天王耀多心了点，说：“我听人说这种街猫一年要杀很多野鸟，所以我今天就把它带去宠物医院找领养了，你那里给养猫吗？”  
“好像是不给。”任勇洙低头走着，每过十秒钟就会望一眼王耀。“你有听我，发给你的歌吗？”  
“有，说回来，你要进群吗？”  
“什么群？”  
“你是不是因为喜欢那个组合的歌所以发给我的？我们群里也有人喜欢这个组合的歌，所以你加群，就当多交个朋友呗。”  
任勇洙点头示好，实际上他对交新朋友没什么兴趣，但王耀这么热情他觉得哪能推脱呢？于是他在和王耀一起去美食街吃饭的路上进了他这辈子第一个基本都是中国人的群。  
刚进群的时候挺冷清的，王耀问需要他帮忙说点什么开场白吗，任勇洙说还是不要了吧，然后关闭屏幕，把手机放进上衣的口袋里，把手交叉在后脑勺，看着远处的夕阳余晖，他突然想到了什么，便开口问：“我可以叫你“哥”吗”  
“哥…？虽然听起来很显老，但是叫吧，毕竟年龄上我确实算得上你哥。”  
“说起来啊，哥每天都是，早睡早起吗，每次半夜发你消息，都是早上七点回。”任勇洙自然而然在之后开始用起这个敬称，他内心觉得王耀太配得上自己叫他一声哥了。  
“早睡早起身体好呀，你这样老熬夜迟早把身体搞垮，哎…我们群里也是，一堆人熬夜打游戏…”王耀无奈地摆摆手，仿佛自己是看透了人生的智叟一般。

为什么，为什么哥会发给我一个全是同性恋的群呢？阿西——我知道追女星的男粉很多都是同性恋，但不至于整个群都是吧！怎么还有人看我进来就问我到底是1还是0，不是啊，我都没做过爱，我怎么能知道关于这方面的事情…抱着这种杂乱的心绪他下载了Grind，那个基本专用来发展一夜情的男同性恋约会软件。他很顺利地把图发了上去，浏览了一圈“附近的人”之后，发现了门卫，尽管他脱下了那身蓝色的短袖保安服但任勇洙还是能认出来。他皱起眉头继续往下滑，滑了五分钟才见了底——见鬼了这个城市的gay比例会不会太高了点，而且为什么会没有看到王耀呢，明明他前几天曾经说过自己也不是直男，那他是不是在用什么其他软件？

他和往常一样带有强烈的困倦感和睡回笼觉的愿望不情不愿地从床上爬起来，他昨晚在游戏里分神导致他的队伍成了输家，他现在心情不太好，回想起分神的原因是看着敌方的中式英雄的两撇刘海突然想到王耀，想到新下一个中国人惯用的同性恋社交软件或许能更深一步了解这个朋友，任勇洙不想把他们关系局限于普通朋友。  
于是他挑了之前进的群里的一个活跃的群友加上好友后，问到了中国最流行的同性恋社交软件——blued和aloha。那人点进了任勇洙的好友圈顺手给了那些自拍一些赞后，旁敲侧击问他要不要和自己一夜情，任勇洙以你不是我喜欢的类型为理由一口回绝了。  
两个软件容量不大，不一会儿就下好了，他正好听见老师宣布这堂课结束，便春风满面的一边注册账号一边走出了课室。因为今天有些疲倦，所以他决定不去兼职而改成瘫在出租屋的床上躺着玩手机和对镜自拍。这成了他这个下午最重要的事情，他本来应该补一觉，可能在下午六点醒来，可能醒来后会在阳台上一边看晚霞一边眺望远方的教学楼感叹自己又浪费了几个小时的人生。可他现在心如此地混乱，怎会如此容易入睡。至少得在他用“附近的人”这个查找方式查找到他在意的人的博客才能勉强眯一会儿眼睛，睡个短暂的午觉。

他终于在三个小时的不懈努力下找到了王耀的blued博客。简介里写着一些他看不懂的汉诗文，在一些风景和小动物照片动态里有夹杂几条抱怨现在的人总是一上来就发约炮信息让他厌烦，拉黑的黑名单都快不够用的博文。  
很多人会一上来就问王耀怎么像个女人，不剪头发哪里会在这里找到朋友，也有软件里的双性恋和女性恋说这样挺好他说完谢谢后就问他要不要上床。他厌烦这些，把这些事情的聊天记录发在了博文里，警告之后来找他的人不准一上来就找他谈性爱，他只是来交些兴趣相通的朋友的。  
真是，哥怎么会遇到这么多“肉体还在阳间礼貌却早就去阴间”的人呢。他想起来，翻阅昨晚夹杂在上千条争吵哪个女歌手更胜一筹的微信群聊天记录里，有一阵子他们说起了自己的一夜情经历，他看到有人呛王耀是个大龄处男，王耀反驳了一嘴真爱至上的观点后，那人开玩笑说了一句这只不过是你没人要找的借口。

“哥别在意那句话，你怎么可能会没人喜欢呢？”  
“没有啦，大家平时都是这种语气，你熟悉一下就好了。”  
当任勇洙忙完一天的兼职后，最快乐的事情莫过于王耀来找他去吃晚餐，在等餐的过程闲聊远比食物本身更吸引他。任勇洙是这么想的。  
是因为哥免费陪练了汉语口语所以更吸引我，一定是这样。  
可为什么我能感觉到心跳得就像跳跳糖，每开口和你聊起一些闲事都能觉得自己不痛快的事情随风消散——这种该死的感觉，到底是什么？  
“我好羡慕哥未来的真爱。”任勇洙低头吸了一口多糖的金桔柠檬饮料。他想王耀应该会喜欢这个口味。  
“诶，好突然啊…为什么？”  
“因为哥是…嗯，温柔的人？哥要试试我的饮料吗，不如我们来交换着喝一口怎么样。”  
“你应该不喜欢胖大海雪梨这种口味的，不过你想试一下没问题。”  
任勇洙喝了一口王耀买的饮料才回想起自己一直宣称有洁癖，之前和朋友互相换着喝饮料也要搽掉别人喝过的地方。现在他一点也不在意属于王耀的唾液，甚至可以说是求之不得。  
刚才自己的疑惑在心底早就有答案了。  
彻底为一个人沦陷，还是这辈子第一次出现。  
之后发生的事情宛若按下快捷键一样发展迅速，表白成功到同居只用了三天，也可以夸奖学校审批走读生够快。这栋楼电梯坏的次数已经达到一周两位数的水平，他帮王耀扛行李箱上楼时抱怨了一句，也说：“对不起哦哥，这里条件不是太好。”  
“区区六楼，平时也没必要坐电梯，就当多锻炼身体好了。”虽然口上这么说，但王耀还是希望电梯能早点修好，这里走去学校已经够远，再爬楼整个人都要累垮了。毕竟不是人人都能文武双全。  
“哥，你有没有快递到站了的，有个件等会我要去拿。”  
“要现在去？待会布置的东西应该多得很吧。”  
“说的也是，那我们忙完一起去。”任勇洙放下行李用包里的湿纸巾擦干净了脸上的汗水，“总算回来了…好重。”

王耀盘弄着刚打好的钥匙，上面贴着一张任勇洙送他的贴纸，是粗眉毛的小狗。当时收到这份礼物的时候，他们还没有确立关系，当时他和任勇洙的关系应该称一声饭友，或者蹭饭的朋友。拿到这张迷你贴纸的时候王耀噗呲地笑着说：“勇洙，你怎么都有漫画形象了？”  
任勇洙在认真地快速澄清这只是自己昨天特意去精品店买的畅销半切贴纸后垂着头，说：“哥，这个小礼物你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢呀。”  
“我也好喜欢哥送我的…那个叫什么来着，放在鼠标下面的东西叫什么…”任勇洙双手捧着脸，咧嘴笑着，“哎一古，真的好喜欢好喜欢。”  
“叫鼠标垫。”王耀心里清楚这礼物不过是卖水果的淘宝商家印的广告鼠标垫，他正好自己才买了新鼠标垫不久。而室友没有关系好到能送它的。其实王耀想过任勇洙是游戏爱好者肯定也不缺鼠标垫，但还是随意地把它送了出去，毕竟王耀不喜欢那块垫子上印的能让设计师看了脑中风的图案，扔了它又嫌可惜。没想到任勇洙会这么在乎，还专门去买了回礼。  
所以王耀转念一想，自己网购买的三大包泡面今天正好到了，正好明天上午没课，正好今天不是查寝日，正好王耀突然好奇任勇洙住的出租屋具体长什么样子——那为什么不做个顺水人情呢。  
“是送什么东西给你，你都会这么开心吗？”  
“哥为什么对我这么好…”任勇洙啃了一口夹起来的肉片，这个城市的正常辣对他来说正正好，对从南部沿海地区出生的王耀来说就是点了原味都会被做成中等辣度的口味。  
“你明天上午有没有课？”  
“没有，有什么事吗？”  
“想请你晚上一起吃泡面，你觉得怎么样？”  
王耀看着任勇洙突然就愣住了，还没吞进嘴里的肉片蘸着酱掉到了裤档口上。愣了好几秒后才回答：“真的吗…”  
“怎么了，就晚上去你家吃个泡面，我们还没到那个程度？”  
“我…好啊，是不是，要我发，地址给你。”他的吐词变得吞吞吐吐，王耀看他一脸茫然的样子，说：“如果你觉得去你家不方便，那就算了？”  
“什么啊哥！一定要来，一定啊哥，是今晚吗，是吗？”他激动地抓住王耀的左手，好一会才松开。“我就知道…哥对我…”  
“具体几点钟我忙完社团的事情就告诉你，你有没有什么特别喜欢的口味的？”  
“都行…”  
“哦对了说回来，你出租屋里有洗澡的地方和洗衣机是吗？”王耀想到吃完泡面自己身上肯定一身汗，不如干脆带衣服去他家洗澡算了，也是图个方便。  
“有的，都有。”  
“勇洙，你看上去有点不舒服，要真有什么事别勉强自己啊。”  
“我没事…就是哥好直接啊，我以为哥…不说了，这里的肉片，好吃，不愧是哥，推荐的。”

之后的发展就和所有俗套的爱情故事一样，他们在当夜初次完全交融为一体后第二天就确定了恋爱关系。然后一拍而合决定了同居。太快了，这一切都发生的太快了，任勇洙把王耀行李堆在客厅时这么想，他们花了整整一天来布置房间，忙到连取快递的事情都忘了。九点过半后，他们没有力气跑下去吃夜宵，就把前几天剩下的泡面煮了凑合。

“好困啊…你什么时候睡。”  
“我的话，是半夜睡。”  
“这样对自己身体不好，早点睡吧。”王耀把碗放进水池里。“我明天早上起来洗，不行了太困了。”  
怎么会有这么作息正常的人，哎，每天晚上我都看着哥先我一步睡去，我再在他额头上，脸颊上留下一个晚安吻。心里嫉妒哥真是可爱过头，哥选择我真是意料之中，但这么快就恋爱同居，确实是意料之外。  
第一天我打游戏弄出的键盘声把他吵醒了，也许他没有醒只是皱着眉头翻了身——总之我很快就把电脑关了，第二天就把电脑搬去杂物室…  
然后就深深相爱了。没什么特别需要回忆的，每天和哥在一起都想把时间调整成72个小时为一天。哥昨天洗发水的香味还遗留在床垫上，真的好香啊……  
所以哥一定是非常爱我的，他一定每分每秒都在想我，刚才否认没在想我，一定是在逗我而已。  
这样的我，肯定能在他心里摆上第一位的。  
我在想什么呢……鲨鱼玩偶好舒服…  
他再一次醒来是下午一点。起床后简单地吃了一餐，便开始刷牙洗脸，在好友圈发一张自拍开启全新的一天。

“诶，哥，你确定是这里吗？”  
他们先坐了半小时的地铁再一个小时的公交车后，又步行了两公里来到坐标上的地点，那本该是家热闹的饭店，但他们眼前只有灰色的防盗卷轴门。  
“确定是啊我来过好几趟了，倒霉…怎么就偏偏挨上今天老板有喜呢……”卷轴门上贴了张红纸，纸上写着【老板有喜，几天后回】王耀叹了口气，看着任勇洙失望的样子主动抱上了他，“我也没想到…我们看看附近有没有什么可以玩的吧。”  
“嗯。没事，去哪我都陪着哥。”  
按照地图导航的功能，这附近还是有个生意不错的广场的，只不过要走三公里，算了，多锻炼锻炼是好事。等他们吃上这里评价不错的火锅的时候已经是七点，热腾腾的汤在锅里沸腾，两个人吃了个半饱之后又去买奶茶喝。王耀看到广告板上有一部自己期待了很久的电影便问：“勇洙，要不要一起看？”  
“要的！”  
“你有没有什么特别想看的，我最想看的是这部…天啊，看完之后公交车都停了，那怎么办，不看了？”  
“你觉得太晚，那我们不如，在这附近找地方住吧。”  
“也就是说你要看电影对吧，哎郊区就是这么远，今晚凑合点住个便宜的旅店，怎么样？”  
“好啊。”他把手放在今晚会一起住旅店的爱人的腰上，说，“今晚也可以好好对待哥的。”  
“你…我今天没带换洗的衣服，不可以。”  
“我知道了，哥喜欢坏的。”  
“你什么人啊，好的坏的我都不喜欢…你有没有什么想看的，没有我们看这个，怎么样？”  
“都随哥。”任勇洙继续露出他标准的咧嘴笑，不知为何他心里却开始感到不快和空虚。

下  
他对王耀想看的电影没有兴趣，他更在意他们刚才在商场里打转的时候路过的一家鞋店，里面有几双鞋的款式他很喜欢。王耀无奈地看着他说：“又想陷入消费陷阱了？”  
“没有，就看看。”  
阿西——有点后悔没有多看几眼，算了，哥也算是给我省钱了。任勇洙暗想，比起屏幕上他不感兴趣的电影，他更想多看着王耀，毕竟电影院里也不能玩手机。  
电影很受欢迎，开场之前中部几乎坐满了人，幸好他们买了最后一排的座位，不用每次有人进来就麻烦地移开腿。

哥，大哥在认真地看这部电影，我在抱着他的大衣看着他，大衣抱着好舒服，可我的胸腔为什么有股撕裂感…哦，我想起来，刚才他说了“好的坏的我都不喜欢”是指我怎么样，他都不喜欢吗？不是的，他那么爱我，我们之前一起去宜家买家具的时候大哥看着我的眼神绝对是在看灵魂伴侣的眼神啊。我怎么可能不是陪他走过后半生的那个人？  
那天哥提起家里缺很多家具，我说去不如宜家买吧，哥瞪着我说那里的家具卖那么贵，不如去二手旧家具市场转转。我抱着他的腰说，我是想顺便去约会，和哥一起约会，难道，哥想把和我第一次约会的记忆留在去二手市场吗？

原来你的目的是约会啊。于是他找到了网上的一份攻略，我们就坐地铁出发去宜家了，他和我详细的讲他买的每一样东西具体都有什么用，我假装听进去，其实在他身上到处摸，他的胸口好柔软，每天的洗发水都很香。他问我要买什么，我开玩笑说，每个人去宜家前都会想买各种东西，最后买了宜家鲨鱼，而我对这次去宜家的购物清单上唯一一项，就是买宜家鲨鱼。他笑着看我，哥很开心和我在一起所以总是微笑着看我，摸了摸我的头说就知道我是这种人，像长不大的小孩子。  
我不是，难道自称是大人的哥就可以拒绝鲨鱼玩偶吗？我低下头把脸埋在他身体里，我那时打游戏打了通宵，所以不知不觉在地铁上靠着哥睡着了。  
我还记得那天瑞典肉丸蘸蓝莓酱的奇异口感，记得哥用纸巾帮我擦嘴角的蓝莓酱，他嘀咕着宜家餐厅太贵，不如买了原材料在家里下厨。  
你觉得好吃吗？他问我。  
嗯，看着哥就觉得，好吃。我这么回答后飞速吃完了盘里的肉丸，我想和他快些一起推着推车穿梭在狭窄的宜家通道里，太想了。  
我们拿着蓝色的针织袋出发，拐进第一个区就看到了鲨鱼玩偶，我的购物计划迅速完成了。我抱着它跟哥说：你看鲨鱼，好恐怖的鲨鱼。他捏了一下我的鼻子说知道了，这么小的鲨鱼不会吃了我，但你会。  
啊…我当时感觉整个人都要烧起来了，从头到脚都仿佛是滚烫的。我握住他的手跟他一起左拐右拐，在家居区试坐了床和沙发，当然，一看到价格我们就再没有想把这些令人舒适的家居搬回去的欲望了。我们的购物袋里暂时只有鲨鱼，很快多了一个铁架书立。然后我也记不太清，只记得之后逛到厨具区的时候，哥吐槽北欧人不会设计亚洲厨具，怎么筷子桶底下有和筷子半径一样大的孔呢。还有这个擦菜器，是想设计成血滴子吗。我点头说哥说的对，那还是之后麻烦精通厨房的哥去厨具市场买啦。他说本来就是出来陪你约会的啊。我就搂住他亲了一下。我记得我当时吻的很深，亲完后说约会最想做到的就是亲到哥眼神里洋溢着对我的爱意。他说好啊，行吧，你目的达到了吗？我突然说不出话，因为我第一次是闭着眼睛亲上去的。  
我们去下一个区吧，我转移话题。

之后就是拍照留念，我们一起拍了很多背景不同的自拍，我貌似有摸着儿童家具区的双层儿童床想起我的童年，想到我未来会不会买它。  
总之那就是一个最普通的日子，亲吻和拥抱占据一整天的逛宜家时光，我感觉最后一次亲吻我的嘴唇都快麻木了，但我还是想有下一次吻，他说今天的亲吻额度到上限了。就这个时候起我们设置了每日亲吻额度，今天我还没用过它。  
我们最后提着帆布袋走出宜家收银台后去买了一个雪糕和一个菠萝包，哥说最划算的东西被我买到了，你快来尝一下，我就低下头舔了一口雪糕，糖度很适合我。  
我们回家的路上哥去了杂货店，在前台买了些在打折的糖，我低头往下看，把夜晚必备的东西加了一盒放在收银台上。  
真是的，老板看我的眼神都不对了。——他走出杂货店后这么抱怨，然后从袋子里随机拿出了一粒糖，问我要不要，我接过它，把包装完整保存下来后开始咀嚼这粒随机抽取的糖，是草莓泡泡糖。  
好甜啊，这香料刺得我舌头有些疼痛，但还是对哥说好喜欢，真的好喜欢。  
总之…我要用我今天的亲吻额度，我想再看一次哥爱我的眼神。

任勇洙像往常一样，轻轻地在王耀耳边说了声：“哥。”接着就把嘴唇凑过来先轻轻触碰王耀的脸颊，额头，然后是对方的嘴唇。他当然不会顾及王耀正在聚精会神地看电影，他就是想要当下使用自己的“亲吻额度”。  
他将舌头伸了进去，在对方的口腔里肆意妄为地搅动，这让他暂时摆脱了内心的空虚感，便把按住王耀头部的手挪开，结束了这次深吻。  
随之而来的是他抱着大衣哭出了声，他不知道是什么让自己这么崩溃，是深吻后王耀擦了擦嘴角，还是“好的坏的我都不喜欢”，又或者是“我没在想你”后甩开了他的手？是三者叠加在一起了。我不应该在意，是吻太湿了而已。我想太多了，对啊，我为什么要想这么多…  
可我这不是在欺骗自己吗。

“你怎么了？我们要不要先出去一下，你没事吧？”王耀察觉了他的异常，电影内容他已经因为之前的深吻错过了一个小片段，但他觉得任勇洙突然哭了的现状更重要。于是他小声地凑到耳边询问。  
“你不用陪我出去，哥。我自己一个人出去一会就回来。”  
“好。”

看完电影后已经是十点半了，他们跟着导航走到了订好的旅店。旅店楼下有一个播放着嘈杂电子音的大排档，看起来声音还不错，陆续有下班的人过去买一份河粉或者一份烧烤。前台很破旧，王耀皱了皱眉头，觉得自己突然想看电影是个错误的决定，他已经预见今天晚上会在一个狭小的单人间和自己的男朋友挤在一块睡。  
王耀也成功在脑海里预言到任勇洙会一打开门就挤着把他往床上推。当他脑袋正好碰上柔软的枕头的时候在想：他今天为什么会在和我亲完后突然哭了呢？  
“勇洙，你有什么问题说出来我们可以一起解决。”  
“大哥。”他顿了顿，不知道从哪里开口讲自己那瞬间如何崩溃的，“等会是哥先去洗澡吗？”  
“怎么，暂时不愿意讲？”  
“我想留到最后讲。”

“所以是什么原因？今天我们看电影你突然哭了，之后没看你笑过，我有点担心你。”一番云雨后，两人赤身裸体拥抱着，任勇洙的食指在王耀的手心滑着，让王耀想起最先开始自己的疑惑。再不问个明白自己都快要进入梦境。  
“哥在想我吗。”过了会任勇洙又像以往一样抛出这个问题，“早上我这么问的时候，哥说没想我。然后哥甩开了我的手。”  
现在？现在确实脑子里有在想你了。王耀这么想着，开口却说：“你别想太多。”  
“好的坏的我都不喜欢，哥说的这句也是我想太多了对吗。”  
“什么？”王耀确实忘记自己有说过这句话，即使说过，他也不能理解一个人会对这种小事耿耿于怀。  
“为什么要在亲吻后当着我的面擦嘴呢。”  
“哎呀—你为什么要想那么多。”  
原来是这种小事。王耀松了口气，想开口转移话题时听到任勇洙说：“哥为什么要说没在想我？”  
好烦啊，这人怎么又绕回来了。王耀选择翻过身去小声地说“你好烦人啊……”

任勇洙又想起了自己遗落在飞机上的那本书，想起男主与自己差不多的经历，但自己哪可能和男主一样有第二个可以同时动心的人？即使王耀的不在乎让自己有一种快要被绞死一样的痛苦，他当下也不想这辈子对第二个人动心。  
这都只是命运里考验我的一环而已。哥只是弄错了表达深爱我的方式，他当然是爱着我的。  
“哥还…记得我们第一次约会吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“所有细节哥应该都记得很清楚，是吧？”  
“嗯，是的，你也快睡吧，我刚才都要睡着了。”王耀没管他在说什么，先用万能的句式应付过去。

旅馆楼下锯木头的声音将王耀带出了梦境，他起身后发现那只粘人的家伙现在不在床上，真少见，在一起之后基本他每天都醒的比任勇洙要早。任勇洙可能在浴室里刷牙漱口。王耀穿好旅馆的那双深紫色旧拖鞋推开浴室门，浴室里没有人，而任勇洙的手机还放在床头插着充电头。  
他去哪里了？王耀有一瞬间想到这烦人精孽力回馈被传送到异次元空间，那可真是大快人心。当然这是现实世界，没有这种奇幻的剧情。对于这种出乎意料的发展王耀首先是查看任勇洙的大衣和肩包还在不在房间里———不在了。他又回到床上，躺着看天花板得出结论：当下最大的可能是任勇洙对昨天晚上王耀的那句话耿耿于怀自己先回家去，却忘记带手机，或者有可能是在楼下散心，散心好了就会回来。  
王耀看了一眼手机，九点半，我就等他到十一点吧，这人也千万别冒失到迷路了。  
王耀回想起昨晚任勇洙那副难得认真的嘴脸，或许自己不应该在亲吻完后当着他的面擦嘴，即使那个吻真的过于湿润。也不应该在昨天任勇洙粘自己的时候故意回答没在想他，然后甩开他的手去忙自己的早餐。起码我要给他说清楚情况，而不是像昨晚一样轻描淡写地说你别想太多。  
毕竟自己心底也没有真正厌烦这种诡异的粘人行为，反倒是觉得这种行为已经融入自己的生活，成为了生活该有的习惯。

命运，他想到任勇洙经常提到的这个词，我们现在在共同的命运的哪一点呢，是开端，还是分岔口，或者已经快要到尽头了。他有做好任勇洙一会儿直截了当提分手的准备，有去想自己会怎么做。他会先和任勇洙一起坐公交车再坐地铁回去，再回去附近租房一个人住，毕竟学校的走读不是可以随时回去的，王耀也没有怀念那些经常半夜打游戏突然大吼大叫把自己吵醒，无论何时都会拿自己面容和头发长度来找乐子的室友们。  
要是一个人住多好。  
但王耀想起来，当自己确定和任勇洙同枕共眠后电脑和主机都被主动搬到杂物室里，每次自己半夜醒来都能看到杂物室的门缝里透出鹅黄色的光，从没听见半夜三更还在打游戏的任勇洙情绪激动之后锤桌子或者用他的韩语粗口骂人。他确实有些地方做的还不错。

他回想起几个月前自己断糖的经历，如果自己不在断糖的时候还动了想喝饮料的念头，就不会在从图书馆回来的路上去奶茶店点单的时候被服务员的笑容感染到。那时他突然觉得手机自动推送的桃花运预测有些准确。  
刚认识一个月他们就水到渠成地因为一个误会在一起了，王耀后来查了一下才知道邀请对方吃泡面在韩国是邀请一夜情的意思。也难怪任勇洙当时会震撼到露出诧异的表情。  
他的爱意单纯又浓厚，只不过太浓郁了一些，但挺好，这样原汁原味不拐弯抹角的爱意，没有人会想拒绝。  
至少王耀不想拒绝。

一段强烈的拍门声将王耀从短暂的回忆中拉回现实，他起身打开门，看着那个熟悉的韩国男孩的脸，他的表情不像以往那样灿烂，淡黑的眼眶也表明他昨晚没有睡好。其实要王耀真心说，任勇洙现在看上去像一只委屈的粗眉毛小狗，刚才想过的最坏的打算也就随着见到他烟消云散了。  
“你刚才去哪里了？”  
“附近。”  
“收拾一下我们退房吧。”  
“大哥，有些话我可以说吗。”任勇洙拉住转身去准备收拾东西的王耀，“就在这里，说清楚吧。”  
“你说吧。”  
“我昨天不应该这么，纠结一点小事情。因为…你不只属于我，你确实应该脑子里，不是…每分每秒都在想我的。”  
“哎呀不要太在意这种事情了，都过去了，每一天是新的一天嘛。”王耀轻轻拍着他的背，这家伙，认真地想说些什么突然又抱着自己带着哭腔说话，还真是小孩子…  
“哥听我说完嘛…我…我只是觉得你…不是很在乎我，但是，不是每个人给，对方的爱…都要一样多的…但是哥愿意为我沦陷，渴望我，我已经很满足了…”他向外涌出的泪水开始变多，说完后想坚持自己不要哭出声，但还是失败了。  
王耀什么都没说，只是将他抱的更紧了一些。

他们拥抱到情绪不稳定的一方完全平息了哭声之后才结束，王耀松开他，暗示可以收拾东西退房了：“别忘带你的手机，还放在床头充电呢。”  
“我，差点忘了，我给大哥买了这个。”任勇洙把手放进口袋里，把买来的东西握在手心里。“大哥来猜一下我买了什么吧。”  
“你没带手机用什么买的？”  
“零钱，我口袋里正好有一点。”  
“我猜不到，至少给我一个提示吧。”  
“是我在便利店里买的。”  
不然还能在哪用零钱买东西，王耀想起来自己小时候经常攒一分一毛去换一根两毛钱的棒棒糖、后来分币不流通，现在现金都很少使用了。  
“你手心里的东西，放在便利店的哪里卖的呢？”  
“在前台，应该…很好猜吧。”  
他盯着任勇洙湿红的眼角，想要从里面揣测出答案。他看着那双眼睛不断往自己身后看，像是期待什么，又像在躲避着对视。  
我后面有什么…床？他也没告诉我他的现金有多少，说不定是…算了，以这家伙不正经的德行，还能是什么。于是王耀无奈地说：“我知道是什么了，你最好快点解决，就在床上吧。”  
“不是啊大哥！”任勇洙对这个错误的解答感到吃惊，他摊开手心，是用艳丽的草莓图案外包装的糖果，“是糖啊，糖啊！哥在想什么！”  
王耀瞪着那粒草莓糖果，他记起来，这是他曾经送给任勇洙的那种草莓泡泡糖。  
他想起昨晚任勇洙对自己说的最后一句话----记得我们第一次约会吗？  
王耀当然记得很清楚，这颗糖是杂货店里自己抓的那一大把糖里最先送给任勇洙的同款。这让他甚至有点不好意思抬头看任勇洙的脸了。

“哥，你有没有感觉现在自己的心脏，就像跳跳糖一样？”  
“……有点。”  
“那么我今天的亲吻额度可以提升了吗？”  
“可以……唔…”话语刚落任勇洙的唇便附上来，那是一个一如既往的吻，热烈的深吻。吻完后两人四目相对，从对方的脸上看到温暖的笑容，带着醇厚的爱意。

任勇洙拔下充电线和插座，将它们放进挎包里，那粒草莓泡泡糖被王耀收到自己口袋里，说是暂时不想刚醒就吃这种甜食。  
于是他继续笑得灿烂，说好啊，吃下糖果后的吻肯定会很甜。  
“我看你笑起来我就想说一句话。”  
“什么话啊，哥。”任勇洙对王耀主动的拥抱感到惊喜万分，“说出口吧，我听不懂也没关系。”

“你像清晨里的第一缕阳光。是我现在必不可少的阳光。”

-END-


End file.
